


Of Memories, Monsters, and Mentors

by Dumbass_pansexual



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Protective Arthur Curry, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Dinah Lance, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Roy Harper, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Roy is apart of the team, Roy isn't a clone, Team as Family, Torture, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Kaldur, Trans Wally West, aqua papa, bruce barry and oliver have know each other for years in this fic so their like brothers, daddy bats, hal is their weird uncle, he loves his angry son, him an ollie stop fighting way faster then in cannon, i said fuck cannon and made this fic, mentioned failsafe, ollie is a dad and we all know it, orin is kaldur's adoptive father and you can pry this from mY COLD DEAD HANDS, so Wally Dick and Roy are also like brothers, there's a lot of emotion, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_pansexual/pseuds/Dumbass_pansexual
Summary: After a mission gone wrong,leaving all the team badly injured, Batman decides that while they're resting it would be a good idea for him and the other teens mentors (and Hal of course )to go into their protégé's minds and find  out what went wrong through the teams memories. Once they find out what went wrong Oliver (the dumbass) suggests that they should watch more of their protégé's memories witch,of course, they all agreed to.what follow's is a rollercoaster of emotions.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm/original character, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Of Memories, Monsters, and Mentors

**Author's Note:**

> if its just in italics then its someone thinking/an emphasis on something but if its bold then its a memory.  
> also there is a backstory in the form of a memory im my ocs chapter but if you want a more in depth story just tell me in the comments! ( you can skip my ocs chapter but they'll be in some of the other teen's memories )
> 
> and the team knows robin and my oc's secret identities in this fic.

Batman sighed as he looks out over the med bay from the doorway at the teens that had been hurt _again_ because of that damned injustice league.Don't get him wrong, he wasn't angry with the team for getting hurt, he would _never_ get angry at the teens for that, he was a little angry that for some reason they _didn't call for backup even though_ _he told them to call if they needed it_ , but he was _furious_ that the injustice league had the _audacity_ to hurt these teens and look proud about it.

Kaldur has some second degree burns on his upper arms and _dangerously_ near his neck and gills from a fire that was set from an explosion, along with stab wound to his stomach. Roy ( who said he "only joined this stupid team to piss off artemis") had 4 bullet wounds and couple of burns that weren't too severe. Carter ( one of the bats own kids) had a sprained wrist, two broken ribs,and two bullet wounds,one to the shoulder and one to the thigh.Conner was hit with 3 kryptonite bullets and then thrown into a wall so he had some bruises on his back and 3 -already slowly healing- bullet wounds(one of witch when right into the center of his chest so he's knocked out like the others). Wally had a broken arm ( _again? really!?_ ) and a concussion. Dick had three broken ribs, a stab wound to the thigh, and had somehow managed to dislocate his shoulder while fighting the Joker.Artemis had been hit with a big piece of broken concrete so she had some broken ribs and a small concussion. Zatanna had gotten her ass kicked by the Joker because she was helping robin, so she had a few cuts to her upper arms and across her cheek, and 2 broken ribs. she also over worked herself using to much magic so she was borderline exhausted. And finally m'gann. she had also been close to the explosion when it went off so she had some second degree burns on her lower arms, along with some of the metal debris that flew out from the explosion, in her arms and some cut her torso.

So to say the least Batman and the rest of the teams mentors are _not_ happy.

"Batman," said J'onn getting his attention "the team is going to be out for a while,and i doubt they would want to talk about how it went wrong once they do wake up." "what do you propose we do then?" Batman asked genuinely curious. "well i could take myself and the rest of the mentors into the teams memories and look at what happened today during the mission and figure out what went wrong." "ooooh can i go to?!" said Hal popping out of seemingly nowhere, almost startling even the Bat.almost. "fine" batman said with a sigh. "YES!" Hal said running off,excited to go into the teams minds for some reasons. 

"Alright,"Batman started "get all the mentors,Hal,and Dinah in one room and explain the plan to them,while i monitor all of the teens for a few more minutes.When your done explaining the plan,tell me over the comms and once i get there we can start." Batman explained matter-of-factly. "Alright." J'onn agreed, and if he notice the way Batman's voice took on a softer tone when he said the word 'teens', he didn't say anything.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" J'onn asked. He and the rest of the hero's had decided to sit on the floor of the med bay, just in case something happened. A mix of nods and one very enthusiastic 'yes' was all j'onn needed to be sure he could start.

A weird feeling washed over everyone and suddenly they were in pitch-black darkness, but, what was strange was that they could all see each other fine. "Alright, give me a minute to find what i'm looking for." J'onn said. After a few minutes J'onn found what he was looking for. "is this a memory of what happened today?" asked Oliver. "Yes, it is." J'onn confirmed. "ok then. lets see what went wrong then." said Dinah.

time skip brought to you by an author who doesn't know how to write in depth fight scenes :D 

"damn it" Bruce whispered angrily. Turns out the league of assassins had teamed up with the injustice league and while the team was fighting, some of the assassins set an explosive near where kaldur and m'gann were fighting. he was going to have to come up with something to help the to teens who were the most vulnerable to heat....

"Ok, so now that we know what happened..... maybe we should stay and look at some more of their memories?" Oliver said with a cheeky grin.

"I dont think thats a very good idea... the team didn't even give us their consent to come in here and find out what happened today. I doubt they want us snooping around their memories more than we already have." Orin said, unsureness clear in his voice

"Oh come on fishman, its not like their gonna know, and even if they do find out we'll just say we had to go through a ton of memories to find the one about today. And plus..... I WANNA SEE THE TEAM AS BABIES!!! YOU KNOW KALDUR WOULD BE SO CUTE AS A TINY LITTLE BABY!!!"

".....fine.i'm on board." Orin said after a few minutes of thinking about how cute kaldur was when he was little. Orin was so proud of him.

Soon after the rest of the hero's agreed that the team as babies would be the cutest thing(even Batman admitted they would be cute. _Batman._ )

"Alright then, whos memories should we see first?" J'onn asked.

"i say we go oldest to youngest." Dinah said

"You just wanna see Roy tiny again." Hal said in a teasing tone.

"And? Are you telling me that he wasn't the cutest little shit on the planet when he was younger?" Dinah argued back,with a smile on her face.

"whatever." Hal said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Ok, so the order is gonna be Roy,Carter,Kaldur,Conner,M'gann,Wally,Artemis,Zatanna, and then Dick?" Asked Superman. (A/N in this fic Clark and Conner work their shit out _**waaaaay**_ faster then in cannon and are like father and son because i said so UwU.) 

Another series of agreements filled the air.

"Alright, Give me a minute then........."

**Author's Note:**

> SO I DID A THING! idk if i like this first chapter but the next chapters are gonna be the fun parts! Feel free to comment any ideas you have for memories! next chapter is my favorite angry boi *drum roll* ROY!!!!  
> also the other chapters are gonna be longer than this, this is just kinda explaining the story topic


End file.
